1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to LED connectors that are adapted for receiving electrical energy from a power source, and mounting an LED light source to a lighting board via conductive fasteners, whereby the LED connector transmits power from the power source and direct to the conductive fasteners, thereby powering the LED light source.
2. Background of the Disclosure
LED boards have traditionally been mounted to a lighting frame by way of soldered connections. Applicant believes that the present application provides advances over the state of the art.